Regarding the Dangerous
by Unleashed Reasoning
Summary: There's always that moment to decide if you should take a chance or never say a thing at all.


Obsessions can be dangerous.

Kim knew that. She'd tried avoiding obsessions because she _knew_ it would turn out badly if she allowed it to take hold. She'd known that since forever, and it had been proven to her repeatedly throughout her life as well.

It started with a simple conversation. It was a simple friendly conversation too. It didn't exactly go text book, but things weren't getting weird, and there was an odd kinship in the talk.

Things weren't exactly friendly as things progressed though. It became very professional. There were things that had to be done, and they had to be done properly. There was no room for error or mistakes. It was a grueling task, one that took far longer than she'd thought it would. However, things had started to turn around. She found herself getting more and more involved in the events that followed.

Those who didn't understand gave her worried looks and "helpful" words of wisdom. She tried not to laugh at them when they did that. Of all the things she'd done in her life, this one was one she was certain about. She'd looked for every loop hole possible before coming to a decision that was immediately backed up by the only other person who knew.

Wade was extremely helpful the past year. He'd gotten files and information that wasn't supposed to exist. He'd talked with her over each case and all information, helping her understand it fully and to help her decide what actions needed to be taken. It was also with his help that a plan slowly took shape and gave hope for her secret mission.

When she'd first received the file that changed everything, she had no idea what to do with it. It was earth shattering information, but it was useless if she couldn't find out how to use it.

To be on the safe side, she'd quickly put Wade back to work finding more. He'd been readily waiting for her to say to, and was quick to follow through. It was a tough process, even for such a genius as Wade. To find stuff that doesn't "exist" was a challenge Kim was certain she would have beaten her head on a rock had she attempted it in his stead. Luckily, she only had to wait for the information and then follow through with everything that would come after it had all been retrieved.

It had gone surprising well, honestly. It'd taken longer than planned, but you don't rush things that have the threat of imploding on you if you do any little thing wrong. A little bit of neglect would put all their work out the window if they weren't careful, and she had no intention failing this mission. It was too important.

So, they had dedicated all of their free time to searching out clues and finding solutions. Her hero work wasn't abandoned in fear of being caught early in the game and shut down. That was too big a risk to take. Hence, she'd applied to a college and took a couple classes and went on regular missions as an expected front. No one expected her to quit saving the world, nor did they expect her to skip college. So, actions justified, she continued her secret mission behind closed doors in an apartment closer to the end target of her plans.

It was rough. She wouldn't lie. She'd had to get a part time job just to keep herself afloat. Her parents helped a little, but she made sure that she asked for as little as possible from them. She was often more exhausted and crawling into bed at odd hours than any other college student she knew. It was like the last two weeks of finals… only it never ended. When finals hit, she all but quit her hero gigs so as not to let her grades become dismal.

She'd managed to struggle through though. Her hardship had paid off. She'd accomplished a year of college credits and keep up with both hero work and her secret mission.

No one was the wiser that things had changed. GJ had no idea that their most potential employee was thinking of doing exactly opposite of what they were hoping.

Kim almost giggles to herself upon thinking about it. She'd struggled hard to keep up with the demands she'd willingly put upon herself. The only other person involved was most impressed with her multitasking abilities. It had done wonders to keep things moving as swiftly as they did, even when they had to wait for Wade to get more files.

Smiling to herself, Kim skips up the steps of her apartment, eager to get a quick nap before heading out later that evening.

Her third companion in the secret mission was someone she'd never expected to willingly be working with her. Every time previously had seemed like a forced reaction. However, now, it was as if they'd been working together for years. Their teamwork flowed together seamlessly, and caused Kim to feel a hint of regret that Ron wasn't included into said teamwork.

He had taken his own path after arguing with her over her findings and tenuous solution. He flat out told her she was wrong and that it was crazy that she'd question someone who'd given them so much support as they grew into their heroic roles. Wanting no part in it, he quickly found a way to avoid being in the crossfire. He wouldn't betray her to them, but he wouldn't help her take them down. He made sure she knew that.

Hurt by his departure, she wasn't stupid enough to hate him for it. She was at least gratified he wasn't trying to warn her enemies, giving them the chance to destroy any other evidence and smash their plans like a bug. She also knew that if she really needed his help because things were dire, he would always come running.

So, letting him be and sending letters every so often just to make sure she let him know she still cared, she happily helped him begin building his own dreams elsewhere.

But, that brought up her current problem.

Obsession.

She was dedicated to the mission, but it wasn't the mission that held so much sway over her. It was very important, but she knew the difference between dedication and obsession.

Breaks were always included from the mission. When at school, she focused on it. When on normal hero missions, that's all she was concerned about. Her secret mission only held her attention when it had its allotted time.

Well, that was the case with the secret mission. However, during all three of those, her obsession came to play. Even at night, her dreams dared dangle it before her like a just out of reach treat. There were days it drove her so crazy she set up insane training routines just to force herself to block out all other thoughts and survive her own deadly creations. It worked most times, but there had been a few close calls.

She knew that was bad, but it hadn't helped her find a way to get rid of the problem. It steadily grew worse, until she was practically going mad trying to keep herself bottled up.

And then her obsession walks in the door. Kim watches with an eye of awe. Even after a year in their presence, she still hasn't gotten over staring. Maybe it is the way of obsessions. The longer you deny yourself, the more drawn to them you become. She's starting to wonder if she'd already crossed the line of admiring to putting the exquisite creature on a pedestal that real life wouldn't be able to match.

It worried her so much some nights that it caused nightmares instead of the normal semi steamy to outright erotic dreams that had plagued her already.

Kim shakes her head, trying yet again to focus. Two voices are already chatting away about the mission, and she's still standing foolishly at the door after letting in one of them. With a heavy sigh, she shuts the door and makes her way over to the large computer screen that had appeared from within the wall when the newcomer had arrived.

"Kim, you alright?" asks a voice. Kim turns to find Wade looking at her worriedly from the screen.

She smiles, though it doesn't quite fill her eyes. "Yes. I'm just thinking about my class schedule next semester. There are some classes I was debating between."

The other person in the room rolls their eyes. "I highly doubt it was about school. You had that planned out ages ago. What's the real problem?" After a moment of silence and Kim's internal ravings, a pair of green eyes widens. "You're not thinking of backing out, are you? I mean, I know that it seems overbearing, but we're so close! I know we can do this!"

The confidence there brings a smile to Kim's face. She shakes her head to ease their worries. "Honest, it's nothing to do with that. I've just… got my head in the clouds."

"You're sure?" insists Wade. He's leaning so close to the screen that she can see the faint flecks of gold in his brown eyes.

She smiles winningly. "Yeah. I'm all ready to take out these fools. They've been deserving it for a long time."

Both share smaller smiles with her before going back to their previous discussion.

It lasts long into the night. Kim is certain that they're so close to executing their plan that she won't have to worry about trying to balance near the workload she has been. It would be nice to get more than a couple hours of sleep every night.

Wade is the first to cut out for the night. His family had started insisting on a regular sleep schedule. It wasn't a normal one for a kid his age, but it worked well for him and his family was satisfied with that.

The other remaining part of the trio is left standing in Kim's small living room, staring quietly at the redhead who has just noticed she'd been the object of observation for quite some time. She blushes and shifts uncomfortably.

"Uh, did you want something to eat before you took off?" The redhead makes her way towards the kitchen attached to the living room, divided only by a half wall and some counter space. She stares around blankly, hoping for some kind of response.

"Are you well?"

Kim blinks. "Well?"

"Yes, well. You've been distracted of late, and today you've hardly put two words into any given discussion. Are you sick?"

Kim blinks and then nearly laughs. "No, no, nothing like that. I really do just have my head in the clouds. Everything is fine."

"Kimmie, don't give me that. If there weren't something wrong, you'd have yelled at me for calling One Eye a decrepit saggy ass brownnoser that should go eat shit and die."

Kim blinks wildly for a moment, clearly startled by the comment. "Guess I missed that one."

Green eyes roll to the ceiling. "Doy. Now, will you please tell me what's really going on?"

Kim sighs, collapsing into a chair in the small dining room. She drops her head onto the hard surface of the table without even an ounce of care.

The loud thunk causes her guest to flinch.

"I have a problem with an obsession," admits the redhead. She doesn't move, leaving her face pressed firmly into the tables hard surface and allowing her hair to hide her face.

"An obsession?"

"Yes. I've been notoriously trying to avoid them. They tend to get me into trouble."

Her guest chuckles and pulls out a chair to sit in. "I bet they do."

Kim snorts at the comment. "Anyway, I've somehow managed to stumble into a new one, one I haven't dealt with before. It snuck up on me when I wasn't paying attention."

"So get rid of the distraction."

An explosive laugh causes Kim's hair to flutter outward a moment. "That isn't possible. Living distractions can't be easily removed. Nor," continues Kim, halting her guests response. "would I plan on doing it the hard way. The distraction is… important."

Smirking, her guest taps her on the head. "Important, 'ey? Do you have yourself a little crush?"

The heavy blush rushing up Kim's neck is all the answer they need. A laugh fills the room.

"Shut up! It's not that simple."

Her guest kicks out their feet and leans back leisurely now that nothing serious was being discussed. "Relationships rarely are."

Kim sighs and finally rolls her head to the side so she can look into her guest's green eyes. "You're fucking beautiful."

The chair tips over and her guest is now a heap on the floor spluttering.

"HUH?!"

"See, it's not that simple." Kim can't help but smirk as said guest scrambles to their feet.

"What do you mean simple?! What kind of answer is that?! And since when do you curse?!"

Kim rolls her eyes. "Please, I'm in college. Cursing is like a rite of passage."

"Then why do you always scold me?!"

"Cause it gets you all riled up," responds a smirking Kim.

Gob smacked, her guest blinks at her a while before regaining their bearings. "Quit playing games!"

Kim frowns. "I'm not."

A hesitant look follows. "But…"

"I'm not joking. I'm serious. You're beautiful. We've spent the last year spending more time together then I spend with anyone else, including my family. If I didn't notice, I would think I was a blind dunce."

They stare at each other for a long silence.

"I'm not sure what you want me to say."

Kim shrugs. "Nothing. I don't expect anything. I'm just letting you know."

A huff is her answer. "That I'm your obsession? That's a bit to throw out there."

"You're the one who kept insisting I spill the beans," responds Kim, clearly nonplussed now that she'd said it aloud. She looks away to inspect the wall where she'd put up a painting that Monique insisted she have.

Footsteps approaching pull her gaze to an intense pair of green eyes staring unblinkingly into her own.

"What if I counter your obsession with my own?"

Kim places a thoughtful finger on her chin. "Depends on what the obsession is."

Her answer is a quick rough kiss. When they pull apart, she blinks owlishly. In spite of her tingling insides, Kim quickly quips "well, I hope this means something more than a trip to the bedroom."

A leering grin is her answer. "How about we start with the bedroom and then get to the rest later?"

Kim rolls her eyes. "Only you Shego."

After a pause, and another kiss, Kim smirks. "However, the bedroom seems a great place to start."

* * *

**A/B:** Well, I hope you read the other story first, Obsession. Makes a little more sense then. If you didn't, no big. If you did, you'll notice the connection. I didn't want to give things away, so I didn't mention it until the end of this one. Could have been a second chapter, but I liked it better on its own. Anywho, hope you enjoyed it.

Toodles!


End file.
